disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes: The Video Game
Disney's Planes is the video game based off the ''Cars'' spin-off of the same name. It was released on August 6th, 2013 for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo 3DS.http://www.dailyfinance.com/2013/04/10/take-to-the-skies-with-disneys-planes-video-game/ Gameplay The game is set up with different missions, so players can play as one of the characters to complete them while avoiding obstacles and any other conflicts throughout the levels. High-flying escapades await with the video game follow-up to the new Disney animated film Planes. Join big-hearted, speed-loving crop duster Dusty on adventures through the air with fellow characters Ishani, Echo, and Bravo for action-packed fun you'll instantly want to share with your friends. Grab your Nintendo Wii Remote and prepare for challenging global missions, thrilling air races and grand adventures around the world. When you're a plane, even the sky isn't the limit. Get to know 10 characters from the film and play as each one when you travel to 10 breathtaking, captivating environments inspired by the film, from Propwash Junction to the exotic lands of China. It's up to you to complete every mission-based objective that lies ahead of you — all packed with entertaining adventure and exhilarating exploits — including racing missions. Experience all four modes of gameplay, including Story, Balloon Pop, Free Flight, and Air Rallies, for high-flying fun that will have you on the edge of your seat. Share the amazing experience with a friend in drop-in, drop-out co-op gameplay that lets a buddy play as any of the characters featured in the game. So strap yourself in and take to the skies with all of your favorite Disney's Planes characters. Confirmed Characters Playable *Dusty Crophopper (Racing and Turbo skins are console exclusive, Navy version is handheld exclusive) *Skipper Riley (consoles only) *El Chupacabra *Ripslinger *Ned and Zed (consoles only) *Bravo (consoles only) *Echo *Bulldog *Ishani Supporting *Tractors *Trev Diesel *Dwight D. Flysenhower *Colin Cowling (voice only) *Various pitties *Helicopters *Other planes Mentioned Characters *Leadbottom *Dottie *El Tornado: a luchador who once crushed El Chupacabra in a wrestling ring. Other Characters *Pete, a farmer from Propwash Junction (radio only). *Betsy, a tractor owned by Pete. *Sparkplug, Milkman, Rattler, and Ducky: Skipper's cadets. *Racing Official Pitty: A blue pitty who suspends Ripslinger to compete in the next WATG Rally for his dirty actions. Chapters Skipper tells various stories to Bravo and Echo. Dusty's Chapters *Training Mode: Dusty is given a recap on flying, with some new features. *Trouble in Propwash: Dusty fixes up a damaged Propwash Junction. *Himalayan Hero: Dusty helps the local village in the Himalayas from a freezing avalanche. *Ripslinger's Revenge: While finding himself a sponsor in Dubai, Dusty encounters Ripslinger, wanting revenge for his loss at the last WATG race, with Ned and Zed attempting to make Dusty lose. *Blown out of Proportion: A tornado storm in Propwash Junction causes Dusty to help out. Bulldog's Chapters *Power to the People: Due to a blackout around Germany during a WATG race party, Bulldog offers aid by bringing back power. *Deadstick Cleanup: As host of the next WATG race, Bulldog cleans up Deadstick Desert. *Volcano Chaos: During a WATG race in Iceland, Bulldog and the other racers encounter a volcano eruption. *Old Dog, New Trick: Taking an opportunity to acquire some sponsor money, Bulldog becomes an aerial taxi for pitties in Dubai. Ishani's Chapters *A Colorful Calamity: Ripslinger has caused the "Festival of Colors" in India to go gray, and only Ishani can save her favorite holiday. *Too Fast, Two Fueled: Ripslinger has spiked Ishani's fuel with his own illegal mixture, causing her to go fast in a head-to-head race in Dubai. *Diwali Destruction: Ripslinger tries to ruin the Diwali festival by sabotaging the race and festival, and sent Ned and Zed to hide Ishani's fuel. Ishani must quickly restore the festival on time. *The Grand Finale: A fireworks sabotage during a WATG race causes much trouble for Ishani, who cleans up the mess. El Chupacabra's Chapters *Super El Taxicabra!: El Chupacabra takes tired pitties to their homes as an aerial taxi in Germany. *Ticket to Ride: El Chupacabra is challenged by a freight train to a race in Deadstick Desert. *Twist of Fate: El Chupacabra takes part in a WATG race in Propwash Junction during a tornado storm. *Air Force Juan: Recreating a scene from a movie, El Chupacabra, as "Capitan El Chupa-Juan", must rescue an aircraft carrier from a villainous plot around a volcanic area. Skipper's Chapters *Full Metal Fuselage: Skipper flies around Propwash Junction looking for pitties wanting to fly. *The Junior Jolly Wrench: Skipper retells his day on how he became a member of the Jolly Wrenches Squadron. *Firework Festivity: Skipper and his squadron fly over an unscheduled firework display in China. *Weathering the Storm: Skipper braves a storm in the Pacific while gathering data from a weather station. Echo's Chapters *Flysenhower Needs Our Help: Echo helps the Flysenhower trapped in ice. *The Jolly Wrenches: Echo flies a test in the Wringer course in order to be in the Jolly Wrenches. *Icebreakers: Echo must break the ice on the checkpoints during his first WATG race. *Flysenhower Versus the Volcano: Echo's skills are put to the test during a fiery mission around an active volcano. Ripslinger's Chapters *Trouble for Propwash: Ripslinger causes destruction in Propwash Junction, as revenge on Dusty for winning the last WATG Rally. *Doppeldusty: Ripslinger disguises himself as Dusty in order to ruin his name, and to show the world that Dusty doesn't belong to air races. *Ripslinger Smash: Arriving early at the next WATG race, Ripslinger destroys the checkpoints with a plow due to his plans to humiliate Dusty fail. *Flying Blind: Using his Dusty disguise again, and sneaking in a paint sprayer, Ripslinger continues trying to have the other racers turn against Dusty. Ultimately, his actions caused him to be suspended for the next WATG Rally after photos of his dirty actions were shown to him by a Racing Official pitty. Weapons and Items *Toroidal Vortex Cannon: Fires a strong burst of air. *Plow: Rams other planes and destroys hard objects. *Vita-minamulch Sprayer: Sprays Leadbottom's Vitaminamulch on fields. *Paint Sprayer: Fires a shot of paint. *Flare Launcher: Fires a flare to light lamps, torches, and other flammable objects. *Magnet: Carries objects, and pitties. *De-Tornadofier: Causes tornadoes to vanish. *Lightning Rod: Gathers lightning from lightning clouds to power up machines. *Camera: Used to take photos of landmarks. *Super Taxi Magnet: Carries pitties and increases funds. *Cannon: Fires cannon shots. Ranks *Level 1: Greenhorn *Level 2: Amateur *Level 3: Instructor *Level 4: Goose *Level 5: Cougar *Level 6: Tiger *Level 7: Jester *Level 8: Sundown *Level 9: Stinger *Level 10: Wing Man *Level 11: Wing Boss *Level 12: Viper *Level 13: Veteran *Level 14: Iron Eagle *Level 15: Ace *Level 16: Centurion *Level 17: Iceman *Level 18: Maverick *Level 19: Elite *Level 20: Jolly Wrenches Elite Trivia *It is unknown how come the game is being made, as Disney Interactive stated that they will do playsets of upcoming films for Disney Infinity instead of doing a whole new game on them. *Once players complete the training level, they can choose Dusty, Ishani, El Chu, and Bulldog in any order they want. Goofs *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi) During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. Gallery PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg PlanesTheVideoGame2.jpg PlanesTheVideoGame3.jpg Ripslinger_Sky-S.jpg Ripslinger_Propwash-S.jpg Ishani_New-York-S.jpg Ishani_Nepal-S.jpg Ripslinger_Sky_1-M.jpg Ripslinger_Propwash_1-M.jpg Ishani_New-York_1-M.jpg Ishani_Nepal_1-M.jpg disneys_planes_4.jpg disneys_planes_5.jpg disneys_planes_6.jpg disneys_planes_7.jpg disneys_planes_8.jpg Disney's Planes.jpg Planes video game_image.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-45-01-324.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-46-48-291.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-45-603.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-39-717.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 17-04-41-181.jpg ZedPlanes.jpg disney_planes_the_video_game_trailer_official_uk_hd.jpg Disney's Planes video game.jpg Disney Planes.jpg Dusty VG.png El Chupacabra.png Bulldog.png Ishani VG.png Ripslinger VG.png Jolly Wrenches.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-01h42m46s233.png DisneysPlanes_VideoGame.jpg Videos Disney's Planes Video Game Trailer|US Trailer Disney Planes The Video Game trailer - OFFICIAL UK HD|UK Trailer Planes Video Game Launch Trailer 30|Launch Trailer Official Link *http://games.disney.com/planes-video-game References Category:Games